


Boceto

by FireAngel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jean dibuja muy bien, Jean es honesto, Sasha es una molestia adorable
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAngel/pseuds/FireAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él es realista. Sus palabras están llenas de honestidad, sarcasmo y egolatría. Pero los dibujos muestran su verdadera naturaleza... y un sentimiento que ella desconocía.<br/>Oneshot. Contiene spoilers! Te confundirás si no has leído el manga D: (situado por la mitad del capítulo 69)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boceto

Los rayos del sol se colaban por una pequeña ventana, ubicada en la parte más alta del cuarto, proyectando un rectángulo luminoso en el suelo donde el polvo se arremolinaba en una danza lenta. El atardecer estaba próximo.  
Historia contemplaba ese pedacito de cielo con mirada ausente. De pronto, su mente le parecía limitada al ser consciente de todo lo que tenía que asimilar. Abrazada a sus rodillas, respiró profundamente y echó un vistazo alrededor. Algunos soldados que había traído el Comandante montaban guardia afuera, así que el resto de su escuadrón estaba reunido en el comedor de la cabaña.  
—Ahh me encantaría salir ahora mismo y tirarme sobre la hierba—suspiró Connie, aburrido. Sentado a la mesa, recargaba el mentón en una mano.  
—¿Tirarte? ¡Mejor caminar sobre ella, es muy refrescante!  
—Si por ti fuera, Sasha, te subirías a un árbol y ahí pasarías la noche—comentó Jean, sin mirarla. Él estaba sentado en la extensión del alfeizar de la ventana más cercana, con una pierna doblada y la espalda recargada en la jamba.  
—¿Qué tiene de malo? Desde esa altura tienes una vista estupenda—replicó ella, cogiendo con rapidez el pan que Connie tenía delante.  
—¡Hey! ¡Eso es mío! —reclamó éste, levantándose de inmediato y comenzando a perseguir a la castaña alrededor de la mesa.  
Armin levantó la vista de los documentos que leía y sonrió al ver la escena.  
—Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenemos esta tranquilidad.

Todos le miraron unos instantes. Era cierto, desde el rescate de Historia y Eren, se habían instalado temporalmente en una pequeña cabaña escondida en las montañas para que Hanji sanara las heridas sufridas durante el asalto y para que Eren recobrara las fuerzas que su nuevo poder le había quitado. El Comandante Erwin los visitaba ocasionalmente para hablar con Hanji y Levi sobre los planes referentes a la recuperación del territorio perdido y, especialmente, la ascensión de Historia al trono. Eso era justo lo que discutían en esos momentos tras la puerta de una habitación.  
Ese aislamiento también les daba a los chicos un tiempo para reflexionar. Ya no eran los mismos chiquillos que se enlistaron en el ejército con diferentes perspectivas y sueños. Sus manos se habían manchado de sangre.  
—No sabemos cuánto tiempo nos dure esta tranquilidad—comentó Mikasa—. Pero debemos aprovecharla lo más que podamos. Nos ayudará a lidiar con lo que venga después.  
Dicho esto, la oriental dejó el cuchillo con el que pelaba una patata y se levantó. Acto seguido, se alejó por el pasillo con una bandeja de comida. Desde el rescate, Eren dormía la mayor parte del tiempo y sólo despertaba para comer o tomar un baño.  
Bostezando, Connie rompió el silencio que se había asentado:  
—No sé ustedes chicos, pero yo sí estoy aprovechando este descanso—se estiró y luego tronó su cuello—. Bien, voy al baño. Ahora regreso.  
—Nadie quería saber a dónde ibas, Connie.  
El aludido hizo un ademán despreocupado mientras se alejaba, restándole importancia al mordaz comentario de Jean.

Sasha por su parte, engulló con bastante gusto el pan robado. Sobó su barriga, satisfecha, y miró alrededor. Historia había vuelto a su ensimismamiento, al fondo del comedor. Armin examinaba unos documentos que Hanji le dio antes. Torció la boca. Estaba aburrida pero no quería distraerlo, realmente parecía importante lo que leía. Se dio la vuelta, encontrando una oportunidad perfecta para distraerse. Una sonrisa maliciosa curvó sus labios.  
Iluminado por el atardecer, Jean trazaba líneas aquí y allá, entretenido. Había sacado el cuaderno de su escondite una semana atrás, pero el carboncillo que usaba ya estaba a menos de la mitad. Realmente tenían mucho tiempo libre desde el rescate.  
Un golpe sordo le hizo levantar la vista, topándose con dos enormes ojos cafés que le miraron con abierta curiosidad.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo?  
—¡Ahh! ¿Qué diablos, chica patata? ¡No hagas eso!  
Sasha se inclinó un poco más hacia él.  
—¿Dibujando otra vez?  
—¿Tienes algún problema con eso?—replicó Jean, cerrando el cuadernillo.  
—Debió ser algo MUY interesante para que estuvieras tan concentrado—comentó ella, inmune a las agresiones. Sonrió—. ¿Puedo ver?  
—No.  
Jean bajó del alfeizar, protegiendo el cuaderno con un brazo.  
—Ah, vamos, sólo un pequeño vistazo.  
—¡No!  
—¡Jean! ¡No seas tan egoísta y comparte tus dotes artísticas!  
—¡Ve a molestar a alguien más!

El comedor se volvió una especie de cuadrilátero. Sasha intentaba coger el cuadernillo mientras que Jean hacía todos los movimientos posibles para mantenerlo fuera de su alcance.  
—Ahhh ¿es que tienes algo ahí que no quieres mostrar? —sugirió la castaña, haciendo una expresión pícara.  
—¡Eso no te incumbe, chica patata!  
—¡Ajá! Entonces sí. ¿Qué es? O mejor dicho, ¿quién es?  
—¿No tienes más comida qué devorar? —inquirió él, buscando exasperadamente algún trozo de pan que arrojarle.  
—¿Es bonita? ¿Cómo la dibujaste? ¿Cabalga? ¿O duerme?  
—¡Déjame en paz!  
Entonces Sasha se llevó una mano a la mejilla y fingió sorpresa.  
—¿Está desnuda?  
—¡¡Cállate!!  
Las mejillas de Jean se tornaron rojas de inmediato e hizo un ademán brusco para apartarla. Sasha, con la agilidad de una cazadora, lo esquivó y le clavó dos dedos en las costillas. Él se ladeó, adolorido. Ella saltó, consiguiendo su objetivo.  
—¡Dame eso, marmota irritante!  
Sasha escapó, yéndose al otro extremo del cuarto. Abrió el cuadernillo y comenzó a hojearlo, dejando escapar un silbido de admiración poco después.  
—Vaya, Jean. Yo bromeaba con lo de dotes artísticas, pero veo que sí tienes talento.  
—¡Devuélvemelo!  
El castaño corrió hacia ella, pero ésta ya se había movido.  
—¡Qué paisajes! Hasta el detalle de las nubes. ¡Increíble! Bien guardadito que te lo tenías, ¿eh, Jean?  
—Ya te divertiste lo suficiente, marmota ¡ahora dámelo!  
—¡Mira esto, Armin! —comentó la chica, entusiasmada—. Incluso dibujó al Comandante, al Capitán y a la Líder de escuadrón.  
—Sasha, creo que deberías regresárselo a Jean—interrumpió el rubio, sonriendo con nerviosismo—. Debe tener cosas muy privadas ahí.  
—¡Armin! ¿¡De qué lado estás!?  
Éste alzó las manos en señal de tregua. Sasha rio, divertida, y continuó paseándose por la estancia sin dejar de hojear el cuaderno.  
—Ah, ya me estaba preguntando dónde estaba. No podía faltar tu musa—replicó, mostrándole un boceto de Mikasa. Portaba un vestido cuyos pliegues delineaban las curvas de sus caderas. Sasha volvió a mirar la imagen—. Hey, aquí la dibujaste con el cabello largo. ¿Te gustaba más así?  
—¡¡Sasha!!  
Jean cruzó la mesa de un salto, pero sólo alcanzó a rozar la falda de la chica. Era muy ágil.  
—A ver: Mikasa, Mikasa, Mikasa. Ah, nosotros reunidos en el comedor—comentaba la castaña, hojeando con rapidez—. Mikasa, Mikasa—acercó el cuadernillo a su cara—. ¿Este es un titán comiéndose a Eren?  
—¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Tienes que gritarlo!?  
Se escuchó un bufido, lo que en realidad era un intento por contener la risa.  
—¡¡Armin!!  
—¡L-lo siento, Jean!  
—¡Se acabó! Ya no voy a ser amable—gruñó la víctima, arremangándose. Sasha, sentada cómodamente sobre la mesa, arqueó una ceja.  
—¿Estabas intentándolo siquiera?  
Jean se abalanzó sobre ella, pero su cuerpo se encontró con la superficie sólida del mueble. Sasha realmente estaba disfrutando ver al engreído de Jean transformarse en sólo un niño haciendo rabietas. Sin embargo, conforme avanzaba en las páginas, él parecía perder el control de sus emociones: de furioso, pasó a tener una especie de calma nerviosa antes de pedirle perdón por llamarle “marmota” y “chica patata”, luego, de manera aún más sorprendente, le ofreció toda su cena a cambio; como nada de eso funcionó, se limitó a insistirle con creciente desesperación que le devolviera el cuaderno.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Sasha por fin. Ambos estaban parados a mitad del comedor—. Mira, ya he visto los retratos, los paisajes y a Mikasa en todos los ángulos posibles—enlistó, pasando las últimas hojas.  
Jean palideció. Alzó un brazo, suplicante.  
—¡Sasha...!  
—También vi las caricaturas de todos y tus mejores deseos hacia Eren—continuó ella—. No creo que exista algo más que pueda—  
Parpadeó. Alzó la vista hacia el chico y miró otra vez abajo.  
El cuadernillo estaba abierto en sus manos. Aún le quedaban unas 10 hojas sin usar. A la derecha, había una página en blanco. A la izquierda...  
—¿Jean?  
Él no respondió. Ni la miraba. Volvió a observar el dibujo: era ella misma, pero sus rasgos estaban cuidadosamente delineados. La había dibujado sonriente, en dos ángulos, uno de perfil y otro en ¾, éste con el cabello suelto. Recordó que una vez lo mantuvo así porque su liga se había roto. Sin embargo, no estaba terminado. Debió ser cuando ella lo interrumpió.  
—¿Por qué me dibujaste así?  
—¿Qué? ¿Ahora te sientes especial por aparecer en exclusiva? —le espetó el castaño, mirándole por fin. Sus mejillas tenían un tierno rubor.  
—No, es sólo que...¿por qué así? Con el cabello suelto—sonrió con malicia y acomodó uno de sus mechones atrás de la oreja—. ¿Mikasa ya no te satisface como musa?  
—¡No seas tonta! ¡Esas son ridiculeces!  
—¿Abriste los ojos y descubriste que hay más chicas a tu alrededor? —se mofó, guiñándole el ojo y moviendo sus caderas.  
Jean resopló. Se llevó la mano al rostro por un instante, luego la miró.  
—¡Idiota! La única razón por la que estás ahí es porque me pareces linda.  
Sasha casi deja caer el cuaderno, su sonrisa burlona se desvaneció para dar paso a la sorpresa. Jean no bromeaba: ruborizado, la miraba fijamente. Él parpadeó, pronto recordó que no eran los únicos en la estancia. Hasta Historia había abandonado sus pensamientos para verle con interés.  
Su tono rojizo se esparció a las orejas. Trastabillando, se acercó a Sasha y le arrebató el cuaderno. Con pasos cada vez más rápidos fue hasta la puerta, justo cuando Connie entraba.  
—¡¡Fuera de mi camino!!  
—¡Hey!  
Connie miró la puerta cerrada, extrañado. Luego notó el asombro de Sasha, la atención de Historia y la expresión desconcertada de Armin.  
—Eh...¿de qué me perdí?  
Nadie le respondió.

Sasha estaba perpleja. La frase rebotaba en su mente como las canicas en el suelo. Jean, la persona más transparente que conocía, el que estaba dispuesto a dar todo por la chica de sus sueños, ¿la consideraba linda? ¿Por qué? Ella no se creía tan hermosa como Historia o con ese atractivo exótico de Mikasa. Sólo era... Sasha.  
Recordó el resto de los dibujos. Los paisajes, los animales, las personas, vaya, hasta el humor negro... todos tenían algo fascinante. Algo que impedía apartar la vista, que descubría detalles que por lo general se ignoran. Detalles.  
Lo entendió entonces. Aquellos ojos color miel, manchados por la sangre que habían visto derramarse, todavía eran capaces de encontrar belleza en las cosas más sencillas.  
Ella era sencilla. Y él la consideraba linda.  
Sintió sus mejillas arder. Tragó saliva y llevó un puño a su pecho.

No. Imposible. Jean estaba obsesionado, locamente enamorado de Mikasa.  
Aunque ella nunca le prestaba atención.  
¡Pero incluso la había salvado de un titán!  
¿Y? Ella, Sasha, había salvado a Connie de un disparo mortal.  
¡Mikasa estaba presente en casi todos los dibujos!  
Él tenía una sola página dedicada a ella. Y era suficiente.  
Sasha negó con la cabeza bruscamente. Se llevó ambas manos a ésta y así se fue hasta el dormitorio. Quizás la almohada le ayudaría a pensar más en carne, patatas y panes... que en Jean Kirschtein.  


**Author's Note:**

> Esos dos son unos tontos, creo que por eso los amo tanto juntos \0/  
> Era una idea que me rondaba en la cabeza desde que vi aquella OVA donde hay justo eso: Jean dibujando y Sasha haciéndole pasar malos ratos :v  
> Espero que les haya gustado! n n


End file.
